Known to be in Disguse
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Kid disguises himself as Shinichi again and walks Ran home, but is it just a walk down the street?


This is a strange pairing! Don't kill me! Don't own

III

_Ran knew it wasn't true. It was **too** good to be true. _

_Here she was; with Shinichi._

_Alone._

_The way that he was looking at her, his blue orbs shining._

_This wasn't real._

_But she wasn't in reality anymore._

_Neither of them were._

III

KID sighed as he looked in the mirror. Sure, it was the easiest of all disguises…

_Though this hair style bites. Neat? 17 year olds don't have 'neat' hair…_

He groaned as he plastered half the jar in his hair. _Why must he have neat hair…it's not even in style…it makes him look like a dork…_he looked in the mirror. _Great…now I look like a dork…_he sighed. _I miss my unruly sexy spikes…_

He shook it off quickly, searching his mind for the 'great' Detective of the East's voice, he ventured out, in search of the task force.

He smiled as he passed the prize of the evening; the Dark Heart, a solid black gem that was heart shaped.

"Kudo!" Nakamouri exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here!" he pulled on the thief's face, making sure that he wasn't KID in disguise.

He smiled, "I thought that I would come and lend you some assistance. I just arrived back in town on a small vacation and thought I'd help out."

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO SEE ME!" Ran screamed "SHINICHI YOU JERK!"

"RAN! I DID! I went to your house but Sonoko said that you came here with your father!" KID smirked inwardly, seeing that running by the Mouri's paid off. He silently snickered; remembering the death glare that the small detective gave him. The chocolate brown eyes soften with understanding. "Oh…I'm sorry… But…you could've called and said that you were going to be back in town…"

"I wanted to surprise you! You ruined it!" he joked, smiling when he saw her get 'angry,' "Jerk." She lightly punched him in the arm and smiled shyly.

_You have such a pretty smile._

III

KID smiled sadly. "You are NOT Pandora Black Heart-san..." he sighed, "Oh well, another one to knock of the list. Better luck next time…" he pocketed the jewel and walked towards his escape route, seeing no point in running since the guards had disappeared. "Heh…And I thought that was _my_ job…So much for the 'big chase.'

"THERE HE IS!"The thief cringed, cursing himself as he took off running.

_Speak of the devil…_"WHERE'D YOU ALL GO? I WAS STARTING TO WONDER!" he cackled, running down the hallway, dodging various task force members, laughing like a mad man.

Then something hit him like a wall of bricks. Or would have if he hadn't turned his attention away from the chase and to where he was going.

The planned escape route was down the hallway he just passed.

The one that was now blocked by task force members and then a brick wall.

_Well shit. Get too excited and see what happens! I slip…shit…_ Ducking into a nearby room, the thief grins as he sees a 'kid' size ventilation duct.

He cackled, taking his hat off (which disappeared into a cloud of smoke) and climbed into the duct.

"You, my little demonic little jar," the kid patted the little jar of hair gel that had been hiding in his hat for safe keeping. "You have been spared from being 'kerosened' in the very depths of hell…I am forever in your debt…"

While traveling through the duct, changing back into disguise, (clothes and all) he quietly made it back to the gem case, dropping the gem back in, along with a lovely thank you not and a gift card to the Kitty-chan store for one of the officers birthday without leaving the ventilation duct.

While finishing his small escape he spotted her, the girl that had captivated him all evening. He watched as she stood, along side her father who was in deep conversation with Nakamouri. _Planning a trip to the local bar no doubt._

"Ran?" he ventured, finally getting out of the dreaded ducts, hoping there was no dust lingering on him. He took her in. _Beautiful…_ "May I walk you home?"

III

Being around someone all your life tells you much about that said person. For example, Ran could always _feel_ Shinichi's aura.

As Ran looked at the man standing next to her, she knew. Even her heart told her.

This person was **_not_** Shinichi.

_KID_

As soon as she saw him at the heist, she knew it wasn't him. She couldn't have spoken up though. He was the closest thing to Shinichi in a long time. She felt that an opportunity like this wouldn't come around for a long time. _Seeing as Shinichi never even calls anymore…_

"Ran? Are you alright? You…you look angry…"

"Oh! Nothing! Just…thinking…"

"Of what?"

"You."

He blushed looking away. She giggled.

_Knowing that he isn't Shinichi…I feel…I feel that 'something' that the real Shinichi gives me…that feeling of security…that feeling of happiness. Why?_

_It must be because he looks like Shinichi…because he hasn't called…because I'm 'Shinichi-less' because-_

"Ran?"

She jumped slightly. Looking around, she noticed that while she was day dreaming, they had reached her home. She looked over to him. "Here we are…"

"Here we are…" KID looked into the girl's chocolate brown eyes. Butterflies erupted in his stomach. _What…what is this feeling? I shouldn't feel this… Not for tantei's girl…Aoko…But…but really she's Kaito's…_Before he could register what was truly happening, his lips met hers in Chaste kiss.

III

Ran knew this wasn't right. She knew shouldn't be with this boy. This…_thief_…But…_but it feels somewhat…**right**…Being like this…_She closed her eyes, deepening the kiss. She didn't picture Kudo Shinichi, her detective, no…she saw the man standing in front of her.

_Kaitou KID._

She felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms snaked around his neck, accepting his offer of deepening the kiss even more, granting him entrance.

He groaned into her mouth, feeling her nails scrape on his scalp lightly, breaking the hair gel that had been ripping his hair at the roots. He pushed her against the wall, grabbing her ass firmly, receiving a moan from her. As one held her firmly to the wall, the other started to creep her stomach, cupping her breast, making her moan loudly, arching into his touch. She brought his head back down in a searing kiss.

III

_They knew it wasn't right. Both knew they shouldn't be doing this…But **something** drew him to her. Drew her to him. Neither knew what that power was. Lust?_

_Or love?_

_He, KID, knew he had to have her…but…but not now._

III

Breaking the kiss, Ran stumbled for the door, fumbling to get it opened. Once opened, she dragged him into the door into the entrance hall.

"Wait…Ran…"

The eyes that he saw were filled with lust and desire. "It's alright KID-san." She pulled him close, running her hands through his hair, making gel chuck flutter to the floor like bad dandruff. "Dad won't be home for hours…And if it's Conan, Sonoko took him to the pro-" the Kaitou placed a finger on her lips, inwardly smiling that she had know exactly what she was doing with whom. "Shhh…." He cooed, "Not now…"

Her eyes changed to disappointment, stepping back, "You're leaving?"

He thought out his words carefully. "No…well yes…but we _both _need to think things through before…do something with the wrong person and regret the said thing later."

"I WON'T!"

"Shhh…." He caressed her face soothingly. "You must think about what would come of it. About Kudo-Tantei…" he smiled as her eyes broke from his. "_I_ must also talk with my other self; for he has a _very special_ lady that he cares for _dearly_. And I don't want him to regret anything…" he forced her to meet his gaze. "We don't want any regrets do we?" In my line of work, regrets are things that cannot appear…"

He kissed her lightly. "Until next time…" with a cloud of smoke, he disappeared.

_Like magic, the elusive thief disappeared into the night, leaving the girl distraught and alone_; _mind absorbing all the thief had said. Wondering if she will regret his leaving in the morning._

_She knew it was wrong. But it had felt so right. Hold the thief in her arms. But once the lust and the adrenaline are gone, the mind is able to clear. Reality of what has transpired settles. Regret seeps into the pores like water and a sponge._

III

Conan runs into the house, barely getting his shoes off before bounding into the Kitchen. "RAN! DID SHINICHI-NIICHAN SEE YOU? DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU? DID HE TOUCH YOU?

Ran laughed. "No Conan-kun. He was…quite the gentlemen…" Conan gave her a worried smile then laughed. "YAY!" and bound off.

Ran smiled at the small boy the thought to the night before. "Arigatou Gozaimasu…Kid-san…" she looked out the kitchen window and saw a small white dove. She blushed when she saw what was tied to its leg. She opened the window to let the small bird.

_To a radiant girl who has the patience of a goddess…I hope you capture your detective…Isn't thinking wonderful?_

_Till next time, _

_Kaitou KID._

She took the most beautiful rose she had ever seen off the bird's leg, along with the card, watching the bird fly off. "I will…I will…"

III

_Seeing the man of her affection standing there, but at the same time, **not** there made the loneliness that had built up after so long seep out, wanting someone to make her feel loved, although knowing that the said man loved her dearly. KID was there when the release was needed._

_KID, being the 'gentlemen' that he is, was more than happy to help._

III

Hope you enjoyed, don't flame over the pairing PLEASE!

LATER!


End file.
